


[Podfic] Reasonable Business Practices

by sisi_rambles



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Character, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: They first met at the Blue Cat Club.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Reasonable Business Practices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasonable Business Practices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100361) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Length: 00:03:24

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/Reasonable%20Business%20Practices.mp3) (2.2 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/Reasonable%20Business%20Practices.m4b) (1.5 MB) 


End file.
